


ink to paper

by claimedbydaryl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Introspection, Pining, Post-Time Skip, nami yearns a lot but in the end she goes for it queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimedbydaryl/pseuds/claimedbydaryl
Summary: Nami ponders what to write to Vivi.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Kudos: 2





	ink to paper

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr but yknow what we all need some more namivivi in our lives

It made sense that Nami wrote a lot of letters. She was the navigator, of course, so she had a reason to be in her study. Ink stained her fingertips and parchment flattened under her elbows, spilling over her lap onto the floor. They were scattered across the lacquered floorboards like the millions of islands spread over the Grand Line.

Only this was the one time that Nami had no hope of connecting the spaces together; she could not find a true path through the unreadable map of her emotions. Her destination was as distant and as unknowable as Raftel. Sure, there were rumours, whispers, and the memory of Whitebeard shouting out it was real across a battlefield that would be his grave. But, still, no one could even prove it existed.

So, how could Nami make her own feelings known? How could she turn the aching, congested lump of words and memories in her chest into something tangible? Something real, intimate, and profound?

How could she tell Vivi how she really felt?

The ink on the paper was blurred with how many times she'd written and crossed out the words.

~~_To my dear_ ~~

~~_My friend_ ~~

~~_Princess Nefertari Vivi of Alabasta_ ~~

All the introductions were wrong. Vivi wasn’t just Nami’s mere friend. The time they spent together on the Going Merry with their crewmates had made them into something more than simple companions. Yet Nami understood what loomed ahead of them, like a frighteningly large wave that threatened to crash over their heads, ruining what they shared. It would decimate them both.

Or maybe it was just something that Nami had made herself believe stupidly. Love didn’t always meet terrible, violent ends. There was so much more before that; happiness that was beautiful and lasting.

She thought of how the Strawhat crew loved one another; how Ace, Sabo, and Luffy had loved each other as brothers; how Bell-mère had loved her and Nojiko. And then in the way they loved, not just through the existence of it. How Zoro cared for everyone in quiet, attentive consistency; and then how Sanji did the opposite with a loud, stupid fervency that infuriated Zoro; how Franky loved with the full force of his heart and Brook loved with an untapped reserve of energy and Chopper loved childishly and Robin loved gently and Jimbei loved honourably. Finally, how Luffy loved without thought nor conscience—he just had faith in the trust he put in people, and they returned it back to him in full.

Nami knew she was capable of that, too. She was just scared to try. But, Vivi, with the long blue silk of her hair and her undying courage, made Nami brave. If Nami could believe in so much else—Raftel, Luffy being the Pirate King, and that she will map the ocean in its entirety—then why not the feeling trembling beneath her ribcage? Why not the tenuous beat of her fragile heart in her chest?

Why not believe in the sight of Vivi’s shining smile as she looked at Nami?

The thought made the paralysing numbness in Nami’s fingers jolt, restart, forcing her into motion. If she wanted Vivi, she couldn’t do her the disservice of ignoring her—and Vivi’s—feelings to protect a cowardly, meaningless fear.

This was a journey of adventure and discovery, after all.

Nami finally knew what to say, and she just had to hope it was the right thing. It wasn’t merely a letter. It was a beginning. A connection that would stretch across the seas and bind something together, never to be broken.

It was a letter that was a long time coming. It was starting, finally.

The newly inked words read:

_Vivi,_

_I want to see you._


End file.
